


Pomegra Short Stories

by ZeroTwo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death, OC, Shorts, will tag as I go along but these will be pretty tame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTwo/pseuds/ZeroTwo
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring my Dragon Ball OC named PomegraThis is just for fun, and mostly for myself. Read if OC stuff in the Dragon Ball universe interests you I guess.Here’s Pomegra’s bio/reference pics if anyone is curious: https://toyhou.se/3413074.pomegra





	1. Lemo

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s Pomegra’s bio/reference pics if anyone is curious: https://toyhou.se/3413074.pomegra

“So why did you join the Frieza Force?”

Pomegra perked up at the question, setting the box of scouters they were carrying down on the ground. “Why do you want to know?”

The curious orange skinned alien, Lemo if Pomegra was remembering correctly, only shrugged. “It’s something I like to ask newbies. An icebreaker if you will. Everyone’s got some kind of story.” He opens the case of scouters and sighs. “Yeah these all look pretty busted to me, what happened?”

“Not sure. Their still analyzing the last received messages from them.” Pomegra grinned, “Though, as the one who had to pick them off of the corpses, I can tell you it wasn’t pretty.”

Lemo makes a face but doesn’t ask any follow up questions. They hadn’t interacted much before, but Pomegra knew Lemo had been with the force for many years. He was still in his prime, something he had made clear multiple times, but the tired look on his face aged him. He wasn’t very high ranking, but he still had seniority over Pomegra. Still, they didn’t feel the need to watch their tongue around him. He was just some techie who hardly ever left the ground base.

Lemo pulls a scouter out and brings it over to his messy desk. Papers are spilled onto the floor and the computer monitor has a dozen notes taped around the rim. Pomegra follows, shoving their hands into their pockets.

“Think you can fix them? Qiwi told me she’s hesitant to fill out a request to the home base for more. Apparently our sector goes through scouters like candy and she doesn’t want to get reprimanded again.” Pomegra explains, pulling a book from Lemo’s desk and thumbing through it.

“I’ll do what I can. I can probably salvage at least half of these... no promises though.” Lemo squinted at the device before giving up for the time being and setting it aside as he pulled a piece of paper from an open notebook. He scribbled something incomprehensible on it before handing it to Pomegra, “Please give this to CAPTAIN Qiwi as soon as possible. Thanks for lugging these beat things over here.”

Pomegra clapped the book they were pretending to read close and took the paper from Lemo. “No problem, just doing my job.” As they turned to leave they remembered the question from earlier.

“Oh, and as for why I joined the Frieza Force?” They leaned against the doorway, thinking for a moment. Lemo raised a brow unamused.

After a while Pomegra let out a short laugh, “For fun.”

Lemo gawked, “For fun? You can’t seriously think any of this is any fun?”

“Yeah, this is /a lot/ of fun.”


	2. Tikadow pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two parter.. heres part one

The sun was shining bright on Planet Tikadow- or, as it was now going to be called, Trade Route 45. Being a relatively small speck on the cosmic map meant conquering it only took a little less than a week. Captain Qiwi had initially been shocked to receive the assignment to turn the desert planet into a viable trade station, but that shock soon turned into enthusiastic motivation. The natives of the planet were barbaric in nature and stood no chance against her crew despite how low ranked they all were. This was her chance to prove herself as a captain. The success of this mission would only boost her ranking and show those main station bastards that they needed them. Still, the heat on the planet was unbearable. 

“Qiwiiiiii” a tired voice droned from behind a supply crate.

The captain could almost feel the headache approaching, “Captain. I’m your captain, Pomegra.” 

Pomegra hopped up on the crate they had been resting against, “Apologies captain~” they winked, “How much longer are we going to be out here? We already took care of everything!”

“Is that so?” Qiwi lifted the holo pad in her hand, “Because according to my report we still haven’t even unloaded HALF the supplies we need to onto the surface. Did you forget we’re getting a shipment later tonight or were you asleep during the morning briefing?” 

The icejin groaned, “I know I know, but that shipment isn’t getting here for hours. Can’t we take a break already? I’m pretty sure Gegg passed out and Yogu is hallucinating.”

“Complain one more time and I’ll send you on a scouting mission.” Qiwi warned.

“.... but-“

Qiwi took a threatening step forward, “We got a odd reading from our ship’s scanner 50 miles west of here. It appeared on the radar for only a few seconds before disappearing. Go find out what it was and don’t come back until you do. Is that clear?”

Pomegra slid off the crate slowly, “Aye aye.”

—-

The ship’s sensor must be busted. There was no way it had picked up anything “odd” in the surrounding area. That or Pomegra was blind. They had gone in circles for nearly an hour, turning up every stone and digging in every sand dune. Their scouter wasn’t being much help either as it was dead silent. Going back wasn’t an option though. Captain Qiwi looked annoyed enough already and Pomegra knew this mission was important to her. If even one thing that went wrong could be blamed on Pomegra then they could kiss their job goodbye.

A beep from their scouter surprised them from their thoughts and nearly made them lose their balance. Pomegra felt a strong surge of energy behind them and quickly ducked down into the sand as a blaster bullet went flying past them. They quickly regained their stance and looked towards the source of the blast. A short blue skinned alien stood across from Pomegra, pointing a blaster at them. The alien seemed to have come from nowhere, furthermore the dunes in the area were tall but Pomegra had been flying in circles for ages and didn’t see anyone hiding anywhere. They growled and held their hand out towards their assaulter.

“And just WHO do you think you are? I’m a member of the Frieza Force, you seriously don’t want to pick a fight with me.” Pomegra let a bit of energy grow at their palm as a warning.

This did nothing to deter the alien. It pulled back the the cloth coverings over its mouth and spat back, “I know exactly who you work for.“

Pomegra rolled their eyes, “Then you should know you can’t win this fight... but be thankful I’m not going to kill you right away. I have a few questions for you.”

The alien glared and took aim, “I’d rather die-“

Suddenly the ground besides the stranger started to shake and another alien jumped out from the sand before landing next to the gun wielder. Just how many of these guys were there? The new arrival placed their hands over the other’s blaster and pushed it down in a panic.

“Hana please! Please don’t do this! You’re going to get yourself killed!” They pleaded, struggling to wrestle the gun away from their friend.

Hana growled and roughy pushed the other away, “I can handle at least one of these bastards! Can’t you have have a LITTLE faith in me, Jena?”

Pomegra slowly lowered their hand, annoyed by the squabbling taking place in front of them. It would be too easy to take both the aliens out with a flick of the wrist, but they suspected there was more where these two came from. They stomped a foot in the sand to get the two bickering aliens’ attention.

“Listen up, I don’t have time for this. Explain why my scouter kept picking up random signatures out here and how you two popped out of the ground! The reports all said the only people on this planet were those half brained idiots we wiped out. If you don’t explain yourselves I will not hesitate to kill you both.” Pomegra glared, hoping to scare the two into talking.

Hana returned the look, again taking aim with her gun, “Wouldn’t you like to know, you-“

“We can lower our power levels. Hide them so that no scanner can sense them.” Jena took a step forward as they explained, blatantly ignoring the betrayed look on Hana’s face. “Hana had an idea to lower and raise her power level to lure some of you Frieza Force members out here and then take you out...”

“It should’ve worked. Why the hell did they send only ONE of you out here?” Hana lowered her gun and kicked at the sand. “I even waited around thinking more of you would show up.”

Pomegra folded their arms, not sure if they should believe the story, “I’ve never heard of anyone who can lower their power level. These are state of the art scouters,” a lie, Qiwi’s squadron only ever got the hand-me-downs, “so why should I believe you?”

Jena laughed nervously, “You’re going to have to.” They took another cautious step towards Pomegra, “Our people are known as Ghuks. We have been here much longer than the Vogvuks you... dispatched earlier. We’ve evolved to live in these sand dunes and have multiple settlements all over the planet-.”

Hana hissed and grabbed at Jena’s shoulder, pulling them back, “Why don’t you just draw them a map while you’re at it you traitor! I am not about to carelessly sacrifice our people’s lives to appease some stupid space lizard!”

“Whoa whoa, I’m standing right here.” Pomegra scoffed, “I think I get the picture now. You’ve got the wrong idea, we’re not conquering this planet to sell it. We’re building on it.” They stretched and took a seat on the warm sand, “Specifically a trading post. Which means we have no reason to go stomping around your pitiful planet. If you stay in the ground and keep your head down then we can coexist don’t you think?”

The two Ghuks exchanges a few glances before huddling together and whispering between themselves. Pomegra sighed and stared up at the endlessly blue sky. How were they going to explain this to Qiwi? Was she going to want to hunt down all the Ghuks? Just thinking about the amount of time that would take gave Pomegra a headache. They were practically untraceable and it’s not like they had the numbers to launch an attack on such a large scale. Still, this discovery wasn’t a small one. Maybe Pomegra would get rewarded in some way.

“What are you smirking about, scum?” Hana called out, standing defiantly with her hands on her hips. It would have been intimidating if she wasn’t about 3 feet tall. 

“Nothing you pipsqueaks need to worry about. Now tell me what you were whispering. I’ll warn you now my patience is rapidly fading.” They stood, brushing the sand from their pants.

Jena was the one to speak up, “We think we’ve come up with a plan that would benefit both you and us.”

“Beautiful, tell me all about it.”

Hana grinned, “We’d love to. As soon as you take us to your leader.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Lemo is a fun character so I wanted to write something with him and my OC.
> 
> Captain Qiwi is just a made up name I made for this fic but now I’m like ... wanting to make an OC out of her so we’ll see.


End file.
